1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic EL display device which uses organic EL elements as pixels, and more particularly to an improved power source wiring which supplies electricity for allowing the organic EL elements to emit light.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic EL element is a current-light-emitting-type element which emits light when an electric current flows therethrough, wherein a large current of several tens to 100 mA flows in a power source line in the inside of a TFT substrate on which the organic EL elements are formed. Particularly, in performing fixed-voltage driving of an EL display panel, when electricity is supplied to respective pixels via the power source line in the inside of the TFT substrate from a terminal at an inlet of the display panel, due to a voltage drop which is generated attributed to the resistance of the power source line, image defects such as the brightness inclination, smears and the like are generated. Accordingly, it is necessary to reduce the resistance of the power source line in the inside of the TFT substrate (from the inlet of the display panel to the respective pixels).
With respect to the reduction of the power source resistance, in following patent document 1, there is described a technique in which, for lowering a voltage drop attributed to the resistance of a drive power source line which drives a plurality of organic EL elements arranged in a matrix array, auxiliary power source lines are connected to both ends (and an intermediate portion) of a drive power source line.    Patent document 1: JP-A-2003-108068